Maximum Ride: A HighSchool Survival Guide
by Shadows Under the Moon
Summary: Highschool. Every teens worst nightmare, right? Follow Max and the gang, as they deal with drama, dilemma's and...budding romance? *Read and Review* *First Attempt, Sorry If It Sucks* *Rated T for later scenes*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic on . I'm gonna try my best, so bear with me if I don't live up to any expectations. Any corrections would be warmly welcomed, as I am a person and I do make mistakes. I do not own MR or the characters, and I'm not James Patterson unfortunately.**

**Let's get this party started, **

_Max POV _

High school. Ugh. Honestly who designed these places? They should be fire-bombed in my opinion. Only sick, twisted people would ever subject another living being to this level of torture.

_"MAX!" _I stare blankly at the African-American girl next to me. She sighs and glares very pointedly at me.

"I was asking you what you were planning to wear tomorrow! I mean, come on, those jeans? Really Max? They are like 3 inches too short! And that ponytail is sooooo mainstream! Please,please let me give you a complete makeover! I think you'd look great in skirt, personally and I've got some heels that would totally look GREAT on you..."

I slap a hand over her mouth. That, would be Monique aka Nudge. We call her the Nudge Channel, because it's all Nudge, all the time. One of these days I will have to wrap some caution tape around her mouth, might be the only time I see it closed.

Exasperated, she followed me as I stalked down the hallway, towards my locker, wisely dropping the topic for now. Good, at least she knew not to push it. As I approached my locker I groaned, recognizing the buff figure leaning on it. I did not need this right now.

"Hey baby," he purred, a sad attempt at sounding seductive.

"Piss off Sam." I narrow my eyes and stare dangerously at him. I can't stand these "Popular types". And I was not about to get on my knee's and beg for this pig either.

"Don't be like that babe, you know you want me." Licking his lips he leaned in close to me, sliding a hand behind my neck**. **

****CRUNCH! My fist connected with his head, smashing it sideways. While he was still in shock, I brought one knee up, colliding solidly with the family jewels. With a groan he slid uselessly to the floor, curled up and clutching himself.

I crouched down close to his ear. " Next time you wanna mess with me, don't," I advised him. With a swift kick aimed at his kidneys followed by another cry, I stood up. The hall was silent, and all eyes were on me. I did the nature thing: Took a bow.

Cause that's me. The badass, the one and only, Maximum Ride.

**I know it's short but I wanted to see if it'd get any interest first. And also, who should Max end up with? Fang? Dylan? Sam? Or should I create a brand new guy? Whatever, this was just a taste of what is to come. Read and Review :3 Please? **

**Rock On, **

**Shadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took me soooo long to update! I am hopeless. I have been dealing with holiday homework and needy friends. Thanks for the reviews guys, really supportive! **

**MeandPercy4Ever:**** Please don't die! Then who will serve to be a awesome inspiration for me? And please, keep the emo bunnies with chainsaws away from my fanfic! I don't want them to cut it to pieces, cause then Max will die! You are amazing, keep it up! 3**

**Hollyleaf the Wolfblood****: I know, but thank you anyway! I hope to drift away from the cliché a bit in this chapter, and the rest of the story. Your feedback was really helpful, in the sense that it gave me a solid base to work with. Thanks **

**Mandy Spades****: Thanks, and keep watching out for updates ;D **

**FightingLifeLikeADemi-God12312****: Thanks for the support ;D **

**peace of the earth****: Happy you like my ending to Chapter 1. I wonder what you'll think of this one! **

__**Well that's all for this time guys. Keep an eye out for updates, and read and review! It is really appreciated! **

**Let's get this party started,**

_Max POV_

The day took forever to end. After many desperate glances at the time, the bell went. I was outta there.

I walked to my car. Unfortunately, I did not own a flash Lamborghini or Ferrari. Instead I had an old Ford Escort. This had earned me many sneers in the past, however, I was working on it, and this thing was a TANK.

Instead of heading home, I drove to the mall. Yes, the land of the bimbo's. However, I had heard of a new shop called, Curiosity, that sold MY kinda things. I guess I forgot to mention the goth/punk style I had going. Don't like it? Take a flying leap off a cliff for all I care.

Eventually, I got there. As I glided through the front doors, I made note to avoid the large group of my enemies I saw heading towards the food court.

I had found it. Tucked away in the corner of the mall, I had to say, it look promising. Suddenly, I was grateful I had not brought Nudge with me.

-Time Skip-

I eventually resurfaced from my shopping. Pleased, I headed back to the car with my haul. By far, my favourite was a gothic bracelet that has caught my eye. It was made of squares of leather, with a silver skull and crossbones on each scrap. It was held together by multiple silver jump rings.

I had brought enough that I couldn't be bothered describing it. Maybe later.

As I pulled into my driveway, I couldn't supress a groan as I saw a familiar car outside my house. So he was home.

Gathering my stuff into my arms, I began to creep through my house, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Why if it isn't little Maxie!"

Crap. I spun around resenting my obviously pathetic ninja skills. I glared straight into his eyes.

Who's eyes you ask? My twin brothers eyes. The devil incarnate. Fang.

**Ooooooooh! Didn't see that coming did ya? Unfortunately this means one thing: No Fax *Dodges flying chainsaws*. Sorry guys, I love Fax, but I feel the need for something different for a change. :3 Forgive me? This leaves us with one question: Who will Max end up with? Dylan? Sam? Or some mysterious stranger she has yet to met. (Also I hate reading long clothes and shopping descriptions so I left that kinda thing out. Hope you don't mind)**

**Till next time, **

**Rock on, **

**Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! No time, no see. I didn't die, I just had exams and everything else at once -.- However I passed and I am back! Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to see that people didn't take too badly to the lack of Fax. Once again, I apologize for any broken hearts over this, but honestly I feel the need for something different. **

**So, Without Further Adieu, **

****_Max POV_

Great. I glared at him purposely. "Out of my way, runt." Undaunted, his grin widened as he stepped towards me, reaching out his arms.

Too late I realized what was happening. His arms closed around my neck and shoulders, as I was put into a firm headlock. He laughed as I squirmed, lashing out weakly against his side.

Ruffling my hair, he dropped me as suddenly as he had grabbed me, straight onto the floor. With a huff, I rolled, giving him the glare of death. Still silent, he smirked and turned on his heel, stalking off.

"Ass!" I screamed after him. As you can plainly see, my twin brother and I had an amazing relationship. Note the sarcasm. He had a tendency of winding me up, but I knew deep down he cared, by the way he could turn defensive of me in a snap.

That deep down feeling didn't change the fact I would have my revenge eventually. I grinned as soon as he was out of sight. Let operation Vengeance begin.

Darting into my room, I threw my shopping haul carelessly on my bed, focussed on the task at hand. Reaching behind bed stand I pulled out my ultimate weapon. Caressing it, the object was tucked away, hidden in my jacket as I snuck down to the bathroom.

Fang's hair was his pride and joy. Long and black, it fell perfectly against him, framing his face in a rather attractive light. You know, from an outside point of view (Not from me, being his sister and all). This meant he brought various products, intent on the constant up keep of the feature that ''Pulled the ladies''.

Pulling out his "extremely valuable" shampoo, I dumped the contents down the drain. Filling the bottle up with my ultimate weapon, I smirked. Fang wouldn't mess for me for a long, long time after this. I placed it back carefully in it's place, wiping away any residue from the bottles surface.

For the next few hours I lay in bed reading and studying, the smirk slowly growing as I waited for the inevitable.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAX!"

Music to my ears.

**Ah. I do love the oldest tricks in the book, and I can't wait to right more Fang and Max banter. **

**Now, importantly, the majority of reviewers seem to want someone entirely new for Max. This means I'm gonna need some awesome names, and personalities traits for this "Mystery Hottie". I am mulling over the idea of him being a enemy of Fang, and starting a good-old sibling fallout. **

**Read and Review! I'd love some opinion on the matter! **

**Rock on, **

**Shadows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez. I am back. Sorry this has been such a slow going guys -.- It was not my intention. Between family and friend drama, plus school I have been really tied up. But I have actually returned TADA! **

**Let's Get This Party Started! **

****Just as I started to giggle away (Ridiculously girly, right?) Fang stormed in. I couldn't help it: I fell of my bed, tears streaming down my face as I laughed away hysterically.

Fang's "luscious" black hair was now a colour that...Well, was certainly a _interesting difference._

"PINK!? PINK MAX?! OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, ALL THE COLOURS YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN AND YOU CHOOSE PINK?!" He raged at me, furious as all it did was make me laugh harder.

His face was a storm, and upon realizing I was not listening to a word he was saying, he screamed angrily. He left, stopping only to give me the bird. Lovely.

I clutched my aching sides as the laughter died down. Between him and the parents, I was dead._ It was so worth it though_, I thought smugly, pulling myself back up and flopping down on my bed once more. I just couldn't get his face out of my mind. I should have had a camera for that moment, or something.

Resting my head back against my pillows, I snorted. He had totally been asking for it for a while now. Which is exactly why I had a pack of pink hair dye Not for me. No way in hell my hair would be going that particular shade. Fluorescence pink just wasn't my thing. However it looked _great_ on the twin.

Burying my face in my blankets, I sighed happily. Tomorrow should be great. Couldn't wait to see how all of Fang's "popular" friends reacted to his new trend. I smirked and closed my eyes. All in a days work.

**Ok, I know this is really, really really short. In fact, most of these chapters so far have been pretty short. Bear with me. It'll get longer as we meet the mystery guy, and to be honest, this chapter was really just a little filler, portraying Fang and Max's brother-sister relationship. Please, Read and Review. Who should be with Max? Give me some feedback about appearance, personality and even names for "Mystery Guy". **

**Rock On! **

**Shadows**


End file.
